


apokalypse now?

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. angel and demon - what can go wrong?

Es war keine Besonderheit Anders in einem der zahlreichen Cafés in Oslos belebter Innenstadt zu sehen. Er genoss die spezielle Atmosphäre, den Geruch nach Kaffee und die mehr oder minder leise geführten Gespräche um sich herum, ebenso wie die an ihm vorbeieilenden Menschen. Er beobachtete ihre Hast und ihre Eile und manchmal schnippte er mit dem Finger, ließ sie stürzen und aus dem Takt bringen, nur um dann amüsiert zu beobachten, wie auch der Rest der Menschen ihren gewohnten Rhythmus unterbrechen, stehen bleiben oder ihnen ausweichen musste.  
Dicht an dicht schoben sich die Menschen durch die breite Straße, vorbei an Geschäften, Verkaufsständen und vielen Cafés und Anders fühlte sich nicht ein kleines bisschen schuldig sich in dem bequemen Korbstuhl zurückzulehnen und die Menschen zu beobachten, nur weil er keiner von ihnen war. Anders mochte zwar ein Dämon sein, aber das hieß nicht, dass er ständig nur 'dämonische Gedanken' hätte und Sündenfälle oder gleich das Ende der Welt planen würde. Nein, er genoss einfach sein Leben.  
Heute war es aber weniger der Genuss an den kleinen Leben der Menschen, der ihn in dieses Café getrieben hatte, sondern ein Befehl. Meistens überließ UNTEN die Dämonen sich selbst, ergötzte sich an den Streichen und dem Unheil, dass sie anrichteten, aber dieses Mal schien es wichtig zu sein. Anders hatte bei dem Befehl erst nur geschnaubt, aber als ihm mitgeteilt worden war, dass er mit einem Krieger von OBEN zusammenarbeiten sollte, war ihm bewusst geworden, wie wichtig dieser Auftrag tatsächlich zu sein schien. Der blonde Dämon mochte äußerlich noch sehr jung wirken, aber tatsächlich war er bereits schon einige Jahrtausende alt und ihm war bewusst, wie selten solche Zusammenarbeiten zwischen OBEN und UNTEN waren.  
Anders hasste Engel. Nein, er verabscheute sie. Er war ein geborener Dämon, kein gefallener Engel. Seine Mutter, eine hochrangige Dämonin, die im Rat der Satane saß, hatte ihm genug über dieses übergroße, befiederte Geflügel von OBEN erzählt. Bereits als kleines Kind, hatte sie ihn vor der Falschheit gewarnt und dann, als er älter wurde, dafür gesorgt, dass er wenig Kontakt zu Engeln hatte. Eigentlich hatte er noch nie einen Engel aus der Nähe gesehen oder ein Wort mit einem gewechselt, und er verspürte auch jetzt nicht den Wunsch das zu ändern.  
Engel konnten fallen und zu Dämonen werden.  
Dämonen konnten niemals aufsteigen und zu Engeln werden.  
So lauteten die Regeln.  
-  
Es war ein angenehm warmer Tag, die Sonne schien von einem wolkenlos blauem Himmel und Anders lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen in dem Korbstuhl zurück. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die Wärme, tippte einen ungehörten Rhythmus auf seinen Oberschenkel und summte zufrieden vor sich hin. „Hi.“, wurde er plötzlich angesprochen und öffnete, eingelullt von der angenehmen Wärme und trotz seiner angeborenen Neugier nur zögerlich die Augen. Vor ihm stand ein Mann, die kurz geschnittenen blonden Haare waren zu modischen Igelstacheln hochgegelt und ein schiefer Zahn bohrte sich, als der Fremde nun lächelte, in die Unterlippe. Die filzgrauen Augen funkelten siegessicher und dennoch amüsiert, als sie nun, fast schon prüfend über Anders zu wandern schienen. Der Fremde wirkte seltsam vertraut auf Anders, als das Lächeln nun eine Spur offener wurde und zeigte, dass der schiefe Zahn wohl der einzige Makel zu sein schien.  
Als der Mann sich nun räusperte, zuckte Anders ertappt zusammen, grinste aber dennoch, „Und, wie kann ich dir helfen?“, seine Stimme war ein tiefes, verführerisches Schnurren, wollte er sich die seltene Gelegenheit mit einem Menschen, der freiwillig und unwissend der Gefahr, in der er nun schwebte, zu ihm gekommen war, zu spielen. Leider, wäre das aber nur ein kurzes Intermezzo mit dem Menschen, denn die Arbeit wartete...  
„UNTEN hat DICH geschickt?“, der Fremde wirkte belustigt und hob amüsiert eine Braue, „Personalmangel? Oder hast du dich für den Job hoch geschlafen, Dämon?“ Anders wich zurück, seine ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu einer dämonischen Fratze und er fauchte angeekelt, „Du bist ein Engel.“ „Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte.“, der Engel nahm im Korbstuhl ihm gegenüber Platz und winkte knapp nach der Kellnerin, bevor er Anders über seine zusammengelegten Fingerspitzen hinweg beobachtete, „Bist du immer so ein Blitzmerker?“ „Na ja, himmlisch siehst du nicht gerade aus … deine Frisur ist beschissen … du hast einen schiefen Zahn … Und mal ehrlich … Flipflops?“, verteidigte Anders sich und musterte den entspannten Engel herablassend, „Die waren vor Jahren modern.“ „Besser als diese bescheuerten Kleidchen, die Gabriel uns zu tragen zwingen will.“, der Engel zuckte entspannt mit den Schultern und schenkte der an den Tisch tretenden Kellnerin ein bezauberndes Lächeln.  
Anders musterte den Engel, der mit einer beinahe natürlichen Selbstverständlichkeit mit der jungen Studentin, deren Wangen sich unter der Aufmerksamkeit röteten, flirtete. Als das Mädchen ging, beugte Anders sich neugierig vor, „Ihr könnt flirten?“ „Natürlich, warum denn nicht?“, der Engel lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, „Gott hat zwar ein paar ziemlich alberne Regeln ...“ „Und Sex? Oder seid ihr wirklich geschlechtslos?“, die Neugier des Dämons war geweckt, aber der Engel lächelte nur vielsagend, „Früher war Vieles anders.“  
„Das ist wahr ...“, Anders nickte, erntete damit ein Lächeln des namenlosen Engels, „Wenigstens etwas. Ich hatte schon befürchtet UNTEN hätte mir ein Baby geschickt. Also, wie heißt du? Oder soll ich die ganze Zeit 'Dämon' zu dir sagen?“ „Anders.“, mit einem provozierenden Lächeln bot er dem Engel die Hand an, „Anders Andresen.“ „Alliteration, ist das so eine Dämonensache?“, aber dennoch schüttelte der Engel die Hand ohne zu zögern und stellte sich dann ebenfalls vor, „Lars Haugvad. Aber nun genug Smalltalk ...“  
–  
„Was?“, Anders schnaubte und musterte den Engel, der gerade an seinem Milchkaffee nippte, ungläubig, „Ein … apokalyptischer Reiter?“ „Du solltest deine Ohren waschen, Dämon.“, Lars' lange Finger lagen um die Tasse, aber er seufzte, „Das schwarze Pferd ist entkommen.“ „Hunger.“, Anders leckte sich anerkennend über die Lippen und nickte dann, „Nett. Millionen werden verhungern, wenn wir den Reiter nicht einfangen.“ Lars nickte, aber Anders ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, „Und, OBEN ist also noch inkompetenter als ich dachte. Ihr habt doch immer getönt, wie perfekt und toll ihr über die Menschen wacht. Und wie konntet ihr nun bitte einen Reiter entkommen lassen? Das ist grob fahrlässig.“  
„Wir denken, dass es einer von EUCH gewesen war.“, gab Lars spitz zurück, „Nur deshalb hat man es UNTEN überhaupt mitgeteilt. OBEN ist in Aufruhr.“ „Geflügel ist scheinbar wirklich nicht intelligent.“, knurrte Anders, „Warum sollte UNTEN die Apokalypse herbeiführen wollen? Wir sind es nicht, die das Weltende geplant haben … Dann sah ich: Das Lamm öffnete das erste der sieben Siegel; und ich hörte das erste der vier Lebewesen wie mit Donnerstimme rufen: Komm!“ „Gut auswendig gelernt.“, Lars schien dennoch nicht beeindruckt, sondern eher etwas genervt von seinem unwilligen Partner, „Ich habe mit der Untersuchung des Falls nichts zu tun. Ich bin eher der praktische Typ.“ Lars betrachtete seine langen Finger für einen Moment, bevor er dann voller Ernst den unruhigen Dämon ansah, „Und ich will den Reiter finden.“  
„Du hast auch sicher schon einen Plan.“, es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und Lars beantwortete sie mit einem breiten Grinsen, „Menschen.“ „Menschen.“, Anders kaute nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe, „Wie könnten die uns helfen?“ „Weißt du, ich liebe das 21. Jahrhundert.“, das Grinsen war noch immer nicht aus Lars' kantigen Gesicht gewichen, „Die sprechenden Affen haben sich gut entwickelt. Sie sind ziemlich kreativ.“ Er machte eine rasche Handbewegung, die die ganze Fußgängerzone einzuschließen schien, „Hier sind überall Kameras.“ „Mmmmh.“, Anders musste widerwillig zugeben, dass man mit dem Ansatz seines Gegenübers wohl arbeiten könnte und erhob sich nun, „Ich habe eine Wohnung ganz in der Nähe. Ich habe Hunger. Und dann können wir daran arbeiten, wie wir an die Kameras gelangen.“  
–  
Als Anders nun beobachtete, wie die langen Finger des Engels über die Tastatur des Laptops tanzten, wünschte er sich doch mehr über OBEN zu wissen. Und, wenn es nur wäre, um zu wissen, ob Lars ein normaler Engel war! „Sind alle Engel so … technophil?“, erkundete er sich schließlich neugierig, als Lars konzentriert auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen begann und den schiefen Zahn in das weiche Fleisch bohrte. „Nein.“, kam die abwesend klingende Antwort, bevor er schließlich doch den Blick hob und die filzgrauen Augen den Dämon mit ebensolcher Neugier musterten, „Hat jeder Dämon ein Appartement inmitten von Oslo?“ „Nein.“, Anders nahm auf der Lehne der Couch neben Lars Platz und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Man könnte sagen, dass ich die meisten meiner Art nicht ausstehen kann. Andere Meinung, andere Ansichten … Das alte Blabla bla ...“ „Kann ich verstehen.“, zum ersten Mal wurden die filzgrauen Tiefen wärmer und wirkten offener, „Geht mir meistens ähnlich. Immer nur brav und keusch in einer Ecke zu sitzen und zu beten … Nein, Danke.“ „Dann sind wir uns wohl ähnlich.“, stellte Anders etwas überrascht fest, aber Lars lächelte nur sanft, wurde aber, bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, von einem Piepen des Laptops abgelenkt.  
–  
Anders verschwand in der Küche, während der Engel im Wohnzimmer die Suche nach dem Reiter der Apokalypse fortsetzte. Der Dämon konzentrierte sich auf das Kochen, aber dennoch lauschte er weiterhin auf Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ab und an hörte er leises Gemurmel, konnte aber über dem Klappern der Töpfe und dem Blubbern des Wassers, keine Worte ausmachen.  
Als Anders eine halbe Stunde später mit einem Tablett in den Händen wieder in sein Wohnzimmer trat, saß der Engel noch immer mit dem Laptop auf dem Schoss und vorgebeugt auf der hellen Couch. Die langen Finger tippten noch immer, nun wirkten es aber eindringlich und beinahe schon etwas genervt, als Lars sich nun die Haare strich und frustriert knurrte. „Keinen Erfolg gehabt, Engelchen?“, Anders nahm wieder auf der Lehne platz und balancierte geschickt das Tablett auf seinem Knie, während er neugierig auf den Bildschirm sah. „Sehr witzig, Dämönchen.“, Lars knurrte frustriert, „Essen her.“ „Hat deine Mutter vergessen dir Manieren beizubringen?“, erkundigte Anders sich amüsiert, reichte dem Engel aber dennoch die Schüssel mit den Spaghetti, „Oder ist das so eine Engelsache?“ „Halt die Klappe.“, geschickt rollte Lars die langen Nudeln um die Gabel und kaute hungrig, „Aber, falls es dich wirklich interessiert … Ich habe keine Mutter.“ „Ah, eine unbefleckte, männliche Empfängnis?“, Anders grinste, „Wollte ER etwa mal wieder was Neues ausprobieren?“


	2. meetings

„Sehr witzig.“, Lars wickelte voller Geschick die langen Nudeln um die Gabel und schnaubte, „Wenn alle Dämonen so überaus herzerfrischend lustig sind, verstehe ich nicht, warum man einer werden sollte ...“ „Um seine Ruhe zu haben?“, setzte Anders hinzu und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aber, ich bin lieber ein Dämon, als ein Engel.“ „Also ob du jemals ein Engel werden könntest.“, schnappte Lars und schob die Schüssel von sich, „Dämonen können niemals rein werden.“ „Als ob irgendeiner von uns das wollen würde.“, unwillkürlich hatte Anders eine Verteidigungshaltung angenommen und seine flammenartige Aura funkelte und glänzte blau schwarz, als er nun fauchte, „Wenn ich mir dich ansehe, wäre ich sogar lieber ein Mensch, als ein verdammter Engel!“ „Und ich würde lieber sterben, als ...“, auch Lars' Haltung hatte sich verändert und er schien von einem weiß goldenen Glanz umgeben zu sein, „ … ein Dämon zu werden.“  
Anders musterte den Engel neugierig aus, gegen den hellen Glanz der reinen Aura zusammengekniffenen Augen und grinste, „Klingt, als hättest du schon Erfahrungen mit Meinesgleichen gesammelt. Na, was war es? Sex mit einem Dämon? Hat er dich zu hart ran genommen? Seine Spuren auf deiner perfekten Haut hinterlassen? Oder ist es nur die Propaganda?“ „Halt einfach dein Maul, Dämon!“, der Glanz der Aura wurde noch heller und Anders fauchte irritiert, als das reine, weiße Licht auf seiner Haut zu brennen schien und er fauchend vor dem Engel zurückweichen musste.  
Ein leises Piepen ließ Engel und Dämon erschrocken herumwirbeln und das weiße Licht verblasste, als Lars den Laptop wieder zu sich zog und die ausgelesenen Daten las, „Ein schwarzes Pferd. Aber, keine Spur vom Reiter.“ „Besser als nichts.“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, „Hoffentlich ist das das richtige Vieh. Dann bin ich dich endlich los ...“ „Ganz meinerseits.“, Lars nickte zustimmend und griff nach seiner Jacke, „Lass es uns schnell hinter uns bringen.“

–  
„Das ist ganz bestimmt NICHT ...“, Lars rieb sich die Nase und seufzte, als er das kleine, dicke Shetlandpony betrachtete, das in der Box des Tierheims stand, „ … das Pferd, das wir suchen. Das gehört bestimmt nicht dem Reiter.“ „Nun ja, es passt irgendwie zu dir, Lars.“, Anders stützte sich auf den Rand der Box und das kleine Pferd schnaubte und schien beide Männer genervt zu mustern. „Trink dein Wasser.“, befahl Anders und obwohl es erneut schnaubte, senkte es durstig den Kopf. „Entschuldigung.“, die Frau mit den dunkel gefärbten Haaren runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und musterte Engel und Dämon, „Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Ihr sucht ein weiteres Pferd? Und wer ist der … Reiter?“ „Nein.“, Anders klopfte auf die staubige Flanke des Tieres, bevor er sich aufrichtete, „Wir suchen kein weiteres Pferd, denn dieses … Pony hier haben wir nie gesucht.“ „Aber, wir suchen ein anderes Pferd.“, Lars' Stimme war wieder sanft, wie immer im Umgang mit Menschen und Anders verdrehte genervt die Augen, „Das Pferd gehört einem der Reiter der Apokalypse. Von Hunger. Du hast doch sicher schon von ihm gehört? Wir suchen ihn.“ Die Frau blinzelte und musterte die beiden Männer von Kopf bis Fuß, aber bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, zog Anders eine Visitenkarte aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie ihr, bevor er Lars' Arm ergriff und den Engel aus dem Tierasyl zog, „Falls ihr ein schwarzes PFERD findet, ruf sofort an.“

„Ganz toll gemacht, Engel.“, zischte Anders leise, als sie endlich wieder auf der belebten Straße standen und zog Lars mit sich, „Jetzt hält sie uns für absolute Vollidioten!“ „Als ob sie überhaupt verstanden hätte, wovon ich geredet habe. Nur noch Verrückte lesen die Bibel … Hätte sie gewusst, wovon ich rede, hätte sie sicher mit mir diskutiert ...“ „Kannst du nicht einfach mal die Klappe halten, Engel?“, unterbrach Anders den Engel genervt, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Und, wo bliebe dann der Spaß?“  
Anders seufzte, aber er musste gestehen, dass der Engel doch recht hatte.  
–  
„Ist es denn überhaupt sicher, dass der Reiter in Oslo ist?“, erkundigte Anders sich schließlich, als sie später wieder in dem kleinen Café, in dem sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, saßen, „Ich meine … Oslo ist eine schöne Stadt, aber nun nicht der Weltmittelpunkt. Warum sollte er noch hier sein? Und ...“ Der Dämon machte eine nachdenkliche Kunstpause und nippte an seinem Kaffee, „Mal ehrlich … Ein Reiter und Pferd fallen hier doch auf ...“ „Da ist was dran.“ Lars zog ein Tablet aus seiner Tasche und wischte über das Display, „Wir sollten unsere Suche ausweiten. Nicht nur nach Pferd und Reiter … sondern auch nach den … Konsequenzen?“ „Hungersnöten?“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen, denn selbst als Dämon hatte die Vorstellung von verhungernden Menschen eher etwas abschreckendes. Und, als er aufblickte, sah er in Lars' kantigen Zügen eine ähnliche Ablehnung dieser Vorstellung.  
Engel waren einst als strahlende Armee Gottes geschaffen. Sie waren die Kinder von niemanden, wurden nicht geliebt, sondern waren nur Sklaven ihres Herren. Und das unterschied sie von Dämonen. Niemand liebte einen Dämonen, aber sie dienten nur einem Herren, sich selber. Sie waren die befreiten Sklaven.  
„Hungersnöte.“, nickte Lars mit belegter Stimme und lächelte angespannt. „Noch haben wir Zeit.“, ohne Nachzudenken griff Anders über den Tisch und griff nach der Hand des Engels, um mit dem Daumen sanft über den Handrücken zu streicheln, „Eine Hungersnot kann man in der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr verheimlichen … Wir achten auf die Nachrichten und dann … schreiten wir ein.“ „Ein Engel und ein Dämon gegen einen Reiter der Apokalypse ...“, murmelte Lars, sein Blick lag etwas unsicher auf ihren ineinander verschränkten Händen, aber dennoch löste er sich nicht, schien diese Berührung doch etwas Tröstliches zu haben, „ … was können wir denn schon ausrichten?“  
–  
Anders löste sich aus der Menschenmenge, bog unauffällig um eine Ecke und eilte eine dunkle Treppenflucht herab. Wenige zerbrochene Leuchtkörper spendeten ihm auf seinem Weg noch flackerndes Licht und ihr unheimliches Knacken hallte, wie ein seltsames Echolot von den gekachelten Wänden wieder, als sich der schmale Gang zu einer lang vergessenen, unterirdischen Halle öffnete.  
„Ich bin hier.“, furchtlos trat Anders in die Dunkelheit und streifte dabei seine menschliche Gestalt ab. Die Schwärze legte sich um ihn, wusch alles Menschliche von ihm und Anders streckte sich genüsslich, so dass die ledrigen Flügel leise in der Finsternis raschelten, „Mutter?“ Krallen kratzten über den gefliesten, von zahllosen Menschen abgetretenen Boden der ehemaligen U-Bahnstation und schließlich flammte eine einzelne Leuchtröhre auf, in deren Lichtkreis eine rötliche Dämonin stand. Sie musterte den Jüngeren einen Augenblick, schien alle Eventualitäten abzuwägen und darauf zu warten, dass Anders eine Schwäche zeigen würde. Aber Anders hielt dem mütterlich, prüfenden Blick stand und nickte knapp, „Yvonne.“  
„Anders ...“, ihre Stimme war ein sanftes Wispern, das an den hohen Wänden widerhallte und dessen Echo leise in der Unendlichkeit der langen, verwinkelten Gänge verhallte, „Der Engel … Was hältst du von ihm?“ „Von Lars?“, Anders presste die Lippen zusammen, „Er ist ein eingebildetes Arschloch. So, wie du mir Engel immer beschrieben hast.“ „Das habe ich mir gedacht, mein armer Kleiner.“, ihr Lächeln war warm, aber ohne jeglichen Humor, „Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass OBEN ausgerechnet IHN schicken würde. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es zulassen würde … Wo ist er nun?“ „Er sagte, dass er sich mit jemandem treffen wollte, der uns angeblich helfen können sollte ...“, Anders gab nur zögerlich Antwort, schien Yvonne doch scheinbar mehr über Lars zu wissen, als sie zugeben wollte.  
„Ein guter Plan.“, antwortete Yvonne und strich ihrem Sohn über die Wange, „Aber vergiss nicht. Wir wollen auch das Pferd. Noch ist nicht die richtige Zeit gekommen. Es darf nicht zur Apokalypse kommen.“ „Das hast du mir schon deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, Yvonne.“, Anders suchte seine Worte sorgfältig, „Also, warum musste ich kommen?“ „Darf eine Mutter keine Sehnsucht nach ihrem Sohn haben?“, Yvonne braune Augen funkelten, als Anders schnaubte, „Mutter ...“ „Du bist wirklich schrecklich.“, die ältere Dämonin lächelte zufrieden, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst, „Lars ist ein Mischling.“ „Ein ...“, Interesse blitzte in Anders' blauen Augen auf, aber seine Mutter sprach einfach weiter, „Sein Vater war ein Engel. Seine Mutter ein gefallener Engel, ein Dämon. Es war ein gewalttätiger, hasserfüllter Akt ...“ Ihr Stimme hatte an Kraft verloren und seltsame Gefühle, die Anders nicht einordnen konnte, schimmerten in ihren, überraschend kalt wirkenden Augen, „Töte ihn!“ „Ich verstehe.“, Anders schluckte schwer, nickte dann aber und neigte respektvoll den Kopf, „Wie du wünschst, Yvonne.“  
–  
„Lars.“, der ältere Engel mit den grauen Federn breitete einladend die Arme aus und umarmte seinen Sohn, „Ich bin erleichtert, dass es dir gut geht … Ich bin sicher, dass es dir gelingen wird, aber … ein Vater macht sich dennoch Sorgen.“ „Vater, es ist alles in Ordnung.“, Lars genoss für einen Moment die warme, väterliche Umarmung, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat und seufzte, „Es ist nicht gerade einfach, der Dämon … Anders … Er ist …“ „Lars, lass dich nicht von ihm einwickeln.“, Tom griff nach der Schulter seines Sohnes und drückte sie sanft, „Er ist eine große Gefahr für deine Mission … und für dich!“ „Ich komme schon mit ihm klar.“, versicherte Lars und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare, „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich.“ „Ich bin dein Vater. Ich liebe dich, Lars.“, der Blick aus den blauen Augen war weich und Lars räusperte sich verlegen, „Papa ...“ „Entschuldige … Ich bin nur ein alter Engel … Verzeih mir.“, Tom wurde nun ernst, „Dein Auftrag … Der Reiter ist noch in Oslo. Wir wissen nicht wo, aber er ist noch da.“ „Dann werden Anders und ich wohl weitersuchen müssen.“, Lars nickte und seine weißen Flügel zitterten, als er mit den Schultern zuckte, „Hoffentlich ertrage ich den Dämon noch so lange ...“ „Pass auf dich auf, mein Sohn.“, Sorge schimmerte in Toms Augen, als er seinen Sohn nun voller Widerwillen gehen ließ, „Vergiss nicht … Die Erde ist kein Platz für Engel. Wir sind nicht frei. Und wir sind nicht sterblich.“


	3. burn

Lars traf den Dämon wieder in dem kleinen Café. Der Engel blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen und beobachtete Anders, der auf seinem üblichen Platz saß. Die langen Beine waren übereinandergeschlagen und die Finger tappten gelangweilt gegen das Porzellan der Tasse, aber dennoch schien der Dämon ihn auch dieses Mal nicht zu bemerken, als Lars näher an den Tisch trat.  
Die blauen Augen schienen gedankenverloren und abwesend die vorbeieilenden Menschen zu beobachten und Lars zuckte zusammen, als Anders nun die Tasse an die Lippen hob. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen leckte der Dämon sich nun über die Lippen und dem Engel lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als der blaue Blick nun auf ihm zu liegen kam, „Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Engel?“  
„Nicht wirklich.“, Lars kam nun, mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, näher und zog den zweiten Stuhl heraus, um sich zu setzen. Neugierig und mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf musterte Lars den Dämonen, „Harte Nacht gehabt?“ „Warum fragst du?“, Anders leckte sich einen Rest Milchschaum von der Lippe und lehnte sich mit einem entspannten Lächeln in dem bequemen, leicht knarrenden Korbstuhl zurück, „Etwa eifersüchtig?“ „Du hast Augenringe.“, entgegnete Lars und deutete auf die dunklen Schatten unter den blauen Augen, „Sieht übrigens beschissen aus. Passt also zu dir.“ Anders grollte kehlig und die langen Finger legten sich fester um das weiße Porzellan, aber dennoch gelang es ihm das Lächeln zu bewahren, als nun die Kellnerin zu ihnen an den Tisch trat.  
„Hast du eigentlich ein Handy?“, beide Wesen hatten einen langen Moment geschwiegen und erst als die Kellnerin Lars' Kaffee gebracht hatte und wieder gegangen war, brach der Engel schließlich die unangenehme Stille. „Warum?“, auch wenn Anders sich bemühte es nicht zu zeigen, schimmerte nun Neugier in den blauen Augen, „Willst du etwa meine Nummer?“ „Kaum zu glauben, oder?“, Lars schob sein eigenes Telefon vorsichtig in die Mitte des Tisches und musterte den Dämon herablassend, „Ich denke, es wäre einfacher … als wenn wir uns ständig bei schlechtem Kaffee über den Weg laufen.“ „Du weißt guten Kaffee einfach nicht zu würdigen.“, Anders zuckte elegant mit den Schultern und Lars musste gewaltsam seine Instinkte unterdrücken, sein Telefon zurückzuziehen, als der Dämon sich nun vorbeugte und nach dem Handy griff, „Aber, was erwarte ich denn auch von einem Engel ...“ „Halt einfach die Klappe und speicher die Nummer ein.“, knurrte Lars und legte die langen Finger, damit er nicht doch noch nach seinem Handy greifen würde, um die Tasse, „Am besten unter 'Vollidiot' oder 'Diener der Dunkelheit' … Wobei, Vollidiot wäre die treffendere Bezeichnung … Vielleicht auch Arschloch?“ „Wie überaus freundlich du doch bist.“, Anders verzog keine Miene, sondern sah weiterhin auf das Display, das seine schmalen Züge in kaltem Licht erstrahlen ließ und begann zu tippen.  
„Hat dein kleiner … Ausflug was gebracht?“, tastete der Engel sich langsam vor und lenkte das Thema somit auch wieder zu ihrem Auftrag, „Irgendwelche Informationen?“ „Mmmmh.“, Anders zuckte wiederum nur mit den schmalen Schultern, schob aber das Handy wieder in Richtung Lars, „Nichts Neues.“ Abwesend sah scrollte Lars durch seine Kontakte und hob leidlich amüsiert die Braue, als er den neu hinzugefügten des Dämons fand, „Too sexy for Lars? Hast du irgendwelche Wahnvorstellung?“ Der Dämon leckte sich mit einem provozierenden Grinsen über die Lippen, „Beides wirst du wohl niemals erfahren … Schade für dich, glaub mir.“  
„Ein kleines Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass der Reiter noch immer in Oslo ist.“, der Engel hatte sich entschlossen nicht auf die dämonische Provokation einzugehen, sondern tappte rhythmisch die langen Zeigefinger gegeneinander, während er sein Gegenüber darüber hinweg musterte, „Wir sollen seiner Spur folgen und uns beeilen ...“ „Nicht gerade was Neues.“, Anders biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während der Blick über Lars' Schulter hinweg nachdenklich ins Leere zu gehen schien, „Der Reiter weiß, dass wir ihm auf der Spur sind … Er wird vorsichtig sein.“ „Eine Hungersnot wird auffallen. Nicht nur uns, sondern auch den Menschen.“, wischte Lars die Aussage beiseite und zu seiner Überraschung nickte Anders zustimmend und sein Blick fokussierte sich nun wieder auf den, ihm gegenüber sitzenden Engel, „Eine Hungersnot ist zu … groß. Er wird kleiner beginnen wollen. Regionaler … oder vielleicht noch … enger.“ „Du meinst, wir sollten nach einem Platz suchen, wo es plötzlich und auf unerklärlicherweise kein Essen mehr gibt?“, erkundigte Lars sich leidlich amüsiert, aber Anders nickte nur, „Oder hast du eine bessere Idee, Geflügel?“  
Lars knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen.  
–  
Der Anruf kam mitten in der Nacht und schlecht gelaunt wälzte der Dämon sich in den angenehm kühlen Satinlaken herum und tastete verschlafen nach seinem Handy, „Was?“ „Oh, habe ich dich geweckt?“, die selbst um diese Uhrzeit schon hellwach klingende, melodische Stimme des Engels entlockte Anders ein frustriertes Knurren, aber er richtete sich dennoch auf und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Wecker, „Frag nicht so dämlich. Komm lieber zur Sache.“ „Es brennt.“, es raschelte und knackte in der Leitung und Anders konnte das Geräusch von Schritten hören, „In einem Supermarkt.“ „Und?“, der Dämon fuhr sich müde durch die Haare, „Lars, es ist zwei Uhr … Und, meine Nummer ist sicher nicht die 112 ...“ „Bist du wirklich so dämlich oder tust du nur so, Anders?“, Lars klang nun atemloser und Anders meinte auch das leise Knistern von Flammen zu hören, „Ein Supermarkt, voller Nahrung … Hungersnot“ „Das haben Supermärkte so an sich … Obwohl, das ganze vegane Zeug … Gilt das überhaupt als Nahrung?“, trotz seiner Worte zog der Dämon sich nun an, „Also, gut … Wenn ich eh schon wach bin. Wo versengst du dir gerade die Schwanzfedern?“  
–  
Anders starrte in die hoch auflodernden Flammen, die seltsamerweise noch nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen geweckt zu haben schienen, und sah denn zu Lars, der die Lippen fest zusammenpressend, auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite stand. Hitze schlug ihnen entgegen, getragen von den hungrigen Flammenzungen, die seltsam lautlos nach ihnen leckten und mit einem Klirren barst eines der großen Schaufenster. „Nettes Inferno.“, Anders lehnte sich neben dem Engel an die Hauswand und nickte in Richtung des brennenden Supermarktes, „Und du bist dir sicher, dass das ...“ Aber Lars beachtete den Dämonen gar nicht, der Engel bewegte die Lippen, wie zu einem lautlosen Gebet und schien plötzlich in ein weiches, warmes Licht gebadet zu sein. Anders konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden und schluckte schwer, als er schemenhaft die großen, weiße Flügel wahrzunehmen meinte. Sie schimmerten im harten Licht des lechzenden Feuers, verschwanden dann aber, als Lars' Lippen sich nicht mehr bewegten. Das Feuer wirkte wie eingefroren, heiße, leblose Zungen aus roter Glut, die ärgerlich zischend und voller Wut ihre Freiheit verlangten.  
„An ...“, Anders verstummte, als er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrzunehmen meinte und blinzelte gegen die Helligkeit des erstarrten Feuers. Ein schlanker, blonder Mann, kaum mehr ein Junge, stand im Schatten des erstarrten Feuers. Die grauen Augen waren wie im Fieber auf das eingedämmte Inferno gerichtet, aber der Blick war dunkel und schwer. Wäre es nicht mitten in der Nacht, hätte der Dämon dem jungen Mann sicher keines zweiten Blickes gewürdigt, aber hinter ihm erschien nun der Schatten eines dunklen Fjordpferds. „Lars!“, Anders flüsterte nur und begann sich langsam auf den Jungen zuzugehen, aber der Reiter schien ihn gar nicht zu beachten, sondern trat mit einem verzückten Lächeln auf das brennende Haus zu.  
„Scheiße ...“, die Hufschläge des Ponys klangen hart auf dem Pflaster und weckten so auch Lars' Aufmerksamkeit, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Reiter so … jung wäre.“ Anders hätte das auch nie vermutet, aber als der Junge nun achtlos in die regungslosen Flammen trat, ließ das keine andere Schlussfolgerung mehr zu und nach einem letzten, genervten Blick auf den Engel, folgte er Reiter und Pferd in das Inferno, „Sind eigentlich alle Engel solche Blitzmerker?“  
Anders folgte dem blonden Reiter in den brennenden Supermarkt, fühlte sofort die sengende Hitze auf seiner Haut und den dunklen Rauch in seinen Lungen brennen, ihn zum Husten reizend. Er konnte aber auch Lars' reine Aura hinter sich fühlen, aber der Rauch und das Gleißen der Flammen raubte ihm die Sicht und er musste sich blindlings durch die verwinkelten Gänge vorwärtstasten. „Famine!“, Lars' Stimme übertönte das Knistern, aber der Reiter reagierte nicht und Lars musste zur Seite springen, als eine der Wände unter der immensen Hitze nachgab. „Angst, dir die Federn zu versengen, Engelchen?“, grinste Anders, als der Engel gegen ihn stieß, „Oder kommst du alleine klar?“ „Ich gehe links.“, knurrte Lars und deutete auf den passenden Gang, „Du gehst rechts. Schrei, wenn du was findest.“ „Ein Sonderangebot?“, aber der Dämon wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern bog in den halb zerstörten, rechten Gang ein.  
–  
Der Reiter wartete am Ende des Ganges auf ihn und lächelte ihm angespannt entgegen, „Ein kleiner Dämon. Hat man dich geschickt, um mich zu stoppen?“ Seine Zähne waren rußgeschwärzt und dunkel, die langen Eckzähne blitzten auf, aber Anders wich nicht zurück, „Vielleicht … Aber, wie wäre es mit einem Geschäft?“ „Ein Geschäft?“, der Reiter leckte über seine Lippen, „Lass mich raten? Du willst mir sagen, dass meine Zeit noch nicht gekommen wäre? Dass ich geduldig warten sollte, bis die Posaunen unsere Gefängnisse öffnen?“ Anders nickte, aber der Reiter schüttelte abweisend den Kopf, „Diese Entscheidung werden wir treffen. Meine Brüder und ich. Kein Geschäft, kleiner Dämon. Weder mit dir, noch mit OBEN.“  
Ohne den Blick von dem blonden Reiter zu nehmen, tastete Anders nach dem gläsernen Dolch und wog ihn in der Hand. Knurrend wollte er sich auf den Reiter werfen, aber im letzten Moment trat das dunkle Pony vor ihn und bäumte sich, ein drohend schwarzer Schatten vor den lodernden Flammen, auf. Die roten Augen blickten voller Zorn auf Anders, der sich auf den Boden warf. Der Dämon versuchte nun den schlagenden, messerscharfen Hufen auszuweichen, aber plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein jäher Schmerz und er schrie peinvoll auf, bevor dann alles um ihn herum dunkel wurde.


	4. new options

Langsam und vorsichtig schob Lars sich durch die verrauchten Gänge und lauschte, mit einer Hand die scharfe, gezackte Klinge des Dolches umklammert haltend, auf verräterische Geräusche. Das Prasseln des Feuers, dessen Flammen hinter ihm wieder aus ihrer Erstarrung zu erwachen schienen, lebendig wurden und lechzend nach allem Brennbaren griffen, übertönten aber alle weiteren Geräusche, als er sich nun Schritt für Schritt durch die umgestürzten Regale arbeitete.  
Ein bösartig und triumphierend klingendes, dunkles und gefährlich klingendes Wiehern ließ den Engel dann aber kurz innehalten und er meinte in dem dunklen Schwarz des Rauchs am Ende des Ganges die Umrisse eines Pferdes erkennen zu können, so dass er, als er nun die letzten Schritte bis zum Gangende überbrückte, den gläsernen Dolch nur noch fester umfasste. Geduckt und immer im Schatten des halb zerstörten Regals bleibend, spähte er vorsichtig um die Ecke und versuchte im dichten Rauch, der durch den zerstörten Supermarkt waberte, etwas zu erkennen.  
Ein dunkler Schatten brach durch die wabernde Wand aus Rauch und die rot glühenden Augen des Ponys flammten wütend auf, als es sich ein dunkler Schatten vor dem wabernden Grau, aufbäumte. Die messerscharfen Hufe verfehlten Lars' Versteck nur um Zentimeter, so dass der Engel hastig in die Sicherheit des Ganges zurückwich. Das klappernde Geräusch der Hufe verklang aber nun in dem lauten Rauschen der Flammen und dem Knallen der explodierenden Verpackungen, als das tödliche Feuer nun hungrig den ganzen Supermarkt erfasste. Lars leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und lauschte noch einen Moment, bevor er sich dann doch vorsichtig um die Ecke schob.  
Lars' Finger tasteten blindlings über den heißen Boden, ertasteten Verpackungen und Reste von Artikeln, griffen aber schließlich auch in etwas unangenehm Feuchtes. Irritiert rieb er die Finger aneinander und roch an der klebrigen, warmen Substanz aber erst, als die Rauchschwaden sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde öffneten, erkannte er, dass sich eine schwarze Blutlache langsam auf dem Boden auszubreiten und in der Hitze des Infernos zu kochen zu beginnen schien. „Anders?“, widerwillig schob Lars sich vorwärts und entdeckte schließlich den zusammengekrümmten Körper des Dämons inmitten der dunklen Lache, „Anders?“  
„Verdammt ...“, als der Dämon nicht antwortete und sich auch nicht bewegte, kroch Lars langsam näher an den leblosen Körper heran und legte zwei Finger prüfend an den Hals, um den Puls des Dämons zu ertasteten. Zu seiner Erleichterung meinte er ein leichtes Pochen unter seinen Fingern spüren zu können und bei seiner Berührung lief ein, kaum wahrnehmbares, schwaches Zittern durch Anders' geschundenen Körper. Schwerfällig schien der junge Dämon nun zu versuchen sich herumzudrehen und eine Hand nach dem Engel auszustrecken. Aber schon diese geringe Anstrengung entlockte Anders nur ein leises Wimmern und die blauen, vor purem Schmerz dunkel verschleierten Augen schienen noch nach Lars' Gesicht zu suchen, bevor der Blick plötzlich brach und Anders' Kopf kraftlos zur Seite rollte.  
„Oh nein! Verdammter Dämon ...“, knurrte Lars, als er den leblos erscheinenden Dämon nun mühsam auf seine Arme hob und sich dann nach einem einigermaßen sicheren Weg durch das Feuer umsah, „Das lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen!“ Die hohen Flammen loderten auf, als ob sie dem Engel und seiner dämonischen Last den Weg versperren wollten, aber das helle Leuchten von Lars' hellen Flügeln ließen das unstete Flackern plötzlich dunkel und fahl wirken. Aber wenige, kräftige Flügelschläge des Engels trieben die knisternden Flammen dann aber auseinander und öffneten ihnen einen schmalen, engen Pfad durch das heiße, nach ihnen greifende und begehrende Inferno.  
\---  
Vorsichtig schob Lars, der auf den kühlen Fliesen seines kleinen Badezimmers kniete, das blutige T-Shirt des Dämonen etwas nach oben und zischte, als er die deutlichen Abdrücke der Hufe und die verformten Knochen sah, die sich bei jedem mühsamen Atemzug des Dämons mit einem grauenvoll kratzenden Geräusch noch weiter zu verschieben schienen, sah. „War ja so klar, dass du meinen Tag ruinieren würdest … Das hast du extra gemacht ...“, Lars' leicht glühende Hand wanderte, im Versuch die Schmerzen des Dämons wenigstens etwas zu lindern, über den zerschundenen Körper und er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, „Du verdammtes, egoistisches, dämonisches Arschloch!“ Anders reagierte aber noch immer nicht und schließlich musste der Engel nun auch noch erschöpft aufgeben und ließ die Hand, dessen goldenes Leuchten nun erlosch, kraftlos sinken. Lars lehnte sich nun, ohne den pfeifend atmenden Dämon aus den Augen zu lassen, gegen die kühlen Kacheln der Badewanne und der Engel fuhr sich frustriert mit den Fingern, an denen noch immer schwarzes Blut klebte, durch die Haare, bevor er erschöpft und versuchend das Bild des sterbenden Dämons zu vertreibend, die Augen schloss, „Du kannst doch nicht einfach … sterben, du Arschloch … in meinem Badezimmer ...“  
\---  
„Lars?“, Schritte näherten sich der Badezimmertür und das Geräusch von Federn, die über den Boden streiften, ließen Lars aus seinen unruhigen Träumen hochschrecken. Der Engel, der gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er eingeschlafen war, rieb sich nun müde die Augen, aber sein Blick wanderte sofort wieder nervös, aber auch besorgt zu dem Dämon, dessen zerschmetterter Brustkorb sich mit einem qualvollen Pfeifen in unregelmäßigen Abständen hob und senkte. „Lars? Bist du hier?“, die Tür öffnete sich nun und der besorgt wirkende Vater des Engels erschien auf der Schwelle. Mit einem Blick hatte er die Situation erfasst und knurrte gefährlich, „Ist das der Dämon?“  
Lars nickte nur müde, aber Tom kniete bereits mit gezogenem Dolch über dem sterbenden Dämon und drehte den geschundenen Körper mit der freien Hand zu sich, um seinem Opfer ins Gesicht sehen zu können, „Warum ist er hier? Und noch am Leben …?“ Die blauen Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als Anders' Kopf widerstandslos herumrollte und Tom verstummte abrupt, während der kleine Dolch klirrend auf die blutigen Fliesen fiel. „Papa? Was?“, verwundert beugte Lars sich zu seinem angespannt wirkenden Vater, aber dieser winkte nur ab und löste seinen prüfenden, irgendwie nachdenklich wirkenden Blick nicht von Anders, der zusehends schwächer zu werden schien, „Später … Wir müssen ihn erst einmal … nach OBEN schaffen.“  
–  
Wellenartig und in einem immer gleich bleibendem Rhythmus lief der goldene Glanz über Anders' unter den weißen Laken, nackten, leblos erscheinenden Körper und warf goldene Muster an die weißen, fensterlosen Wände des Zimmers und auf die angespannten Gesichter der zwei Engel. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?“, der dunkelhaariger Engel sah fragend zwischen Tom und dem leblosen daliegenden Dämon hin und her, aber Tom schnaubte nur leidlich amüsiert, „Sieh doch einmal genauer hin. Er sieht aus wie Lars ...“ „Bist du dir sicher? Es gab doch nie auch nur ein Anzeichen, dass es zwei Kinder sein könnten.“, fing der dunkelhaarige Engel wieder an, aber Tom trat nun, ohne seinen Artgenossen zu beachten näher zu dem reglosen Dämon und legte eine Hand auf den unnachgiebigen, goldenen Kokon, der Anders sicher einhüllte und vor der feindlichen Umgebung OBENs schützte, „Yvonne. Sie muss ihn heimlich geboren und dann versteckt haben … all die Jahrtausende lang … Wir haben damals Lars gefunden … und nicht weitergesucht ...“  
„Jetzt haben wir ihn aber gefunden.“, der andere Engel trat zu ihm und ließ seinen Blick über den Dämonen, dessen Verletzungen selbst die göttliche Macht nur langsam heilen zu können, wandern, „Aber, selbst wenn er dein Sohn sein sollte … Bist du dir sicher, dass auch er es geerbt hat? Immerhin ist er kein Engel ...“ Er deutete auf die gewundenen, dunklen Hörner, die Anders' dämonisches Erbe nur zu deutlich zu zeigen schienen, „Er ist schließlich nur ein Dämon.“ „Nein, bin ich nicht.“, Tom schüttelte nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens den Kopf und lächelte dann angespannt , „Aber, Lars hat die … gewünschten Fähigkeiten. Also, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit wohl groß genug, dass auch sein … Zwilling die Zeit manipulieren kann.“ „Selbst wenn er tatsächlich die Zeitfähigkeiten geerbt haben sollte … Er wird uns nicht helfen WOLLEN.“, warf der andere Engel erneut ein, als Anders' dämonischer Körper sich, in einem verzweifelten Versuch sich gegen die reine Macht Gottes, die ihn durchflutete, zu wehren, förmlich aufzubäumen schien, „Er ist ein Dämon.“ „Nicht mehr lange.“, Tom lächelte, als Anders plötzlich still lag und zum ersten Mal die in unnatürlich, reinem Blau schimmernden Augen öffnete, „Nicht mehr lange, mein alter Freund.“  
\--


	5. wake up little angel

„Wie lange wird es noch dauern?“, die Szenerie hatte sich nur geringfügig geändert, noch immer lag Anders in einem fensterlosen, weißen Zimmer, aber die heilende Magie waberte nicht mehr in rhythmischen Wellen über den schmalen Körper, der nicht mehr von einem Kokon umhüllt wurde sondern nun von Innen heraus leicht golden zu leuchten schien und dem nun außerdem auch jedwedes dämonische Merkmal zu fehlen schien. „Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.“, ein blonder Arzt beugte sich über den ehemaligen Dämonen, dessen Schlaf nun wesentlich unruhiger wirkte und strich mit einer knappen Handbewegung die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht, um zu demonstrieren, dass auch die kleinen, gewundenen Hörner verschwunden waren, „Seine Metamorphose ist bereits beendet. Die Umwandlung hat augenscheinlich sehr viel seiner Kraft und Energie gekostet. Aber, ich denke, er wird bald erwachen. In ein paar Stunden, vielleicht. Oder vielleicht auch einige Tage. Gib ihm Zeit, Tom. Wir … Du hast Jahre darauf gewartet ihn zu sehen … Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern ...““  
–  
Mit einem leisen Ächzen öffnete Anders schließlich die Augen und blinzelte in die grelle, weiße Helligkeit während er gequält aufstöhnte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leicht und pochte schmerzhaft, aber sein Mund war dennoch trocken und er hustete qualvoll, als er nun nur leise krächzend nur eine einzige Silbe hervorbrachte, „Wo …?“ Es bereitete ihm unendlich viel Mühe nun auch noch den Kopf zu drehen, als nun plötzlich ein dunkler Schatten auf ihn fiel und er blinzelte hilflos und versuchte die Augen zusammenzukneifen, als er sich nun bemühte die, sich ihm nähernde, scheinbar geflügelte Person zu erkennen.  
Das runde, bereits von einigen Falten durchzogene Gesicht wirkte älter, aber strahlend blaue, lebendige Augen musterten ihn dennoch voller Neugier und scheinbar auch Sorge und Anders schloss, erschöpft von der Anstrengung eine Frage zu stellen, die Augen, „Wo … bin ich?“ „Zuhause.“, der grauhaarige Mann schluckte und machte Anstalten nach Anders' Hand zu greifen und strich sanft über den kühlen Handrücken, „Endlich wieder Zuhause. Aber, an was erinnerst du dich?“ „An ...“, Anders runzelte die Stirn und schloss für einen kurzen Moment dann wieder die Augen, während er über die scheinbar so unschuldig wirkende Frage nachzudenken schien, bevor er dann aber doch abwesend mit den Schultern zuckte, „Nichts ...“ „Das macht nichts.“, der Fremde lächelte beruhigend und deutete dann auf sich, „Mein Name ist übrigens Tom.“  
„Tom ...“, Anders leckte sich über die spröden Lippen und sprach den fremden Namen nun einmal probehalber aus, als hoffte er, dass er sich vielleicht doch noch an etwas erinnern würde, aber der Name schien ihm auch nun nicht bekannt vorzukommen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.“, Tom schien seine Miene richtig gedeutet zu haben und lächelte nur wieder, „Nach all dem, was du durchgemacht hast, ist es ganz normal, dass du nicht mehr erinnern kannst.“  
Tom half Anders in eine sitzende Position, goss ihm ein Glas Wasser ein, das er ihm reichte, bevor er sich dann zu ihm auf den Rand des Bettes setzte, „Du musst durstig sein, Anders.“ „Anders?“, große, unschuldige, blaue Augen musterten Tom verständnislos, aber der Jüngere griff wie von selbst nach dem Wasserglas und schien sich förmlich daran festzuklammern, „Heiße ich so?“ „Ja, das ist dein Name.“, bestätigte Tom ihm sanft und schmunzelte, als Anders nun irritiert die Nase krauste, „Dein Name, gefällt er dir nicht?“ „Doch.“, der Jüngere war furchtsam zusammengezuckt und das Blau seiner Augen schien nun ängstlich umwölkt, als er vor Tom zurückwich, „Entschuldige … Tom.“ „Ganz ruhig, Anders.“, Tom nahm ihm behutsam das halbleere Glas aus den zitternden Händen und stellte es vorsichtig auf dem Nachttisch ab, bevor er sich dann, immer noch mit dem gleichen, beinahe väterlichen Lächeln wieder an den Jüngeren wand, „Anders, du musst wirklich keine Angst vor mir haben. Ich tu dir nichts. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich grob war und dich erschreckt habe … Nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast, hätte ich damit rechnen müssen, dass du … schreckhaft sein könntest … Aber, ich bin einfach froh, dass wir dich endlich gefunden haben … Dass du wieder bei uns sein darfst.“  
Neugier schimmerte in den großen, blauen Augen auf, aber Anders schien sich noch nicht zu trauen, die Frage zu stellen. „Weißt du, du hattest so viel Glück ...“, der Engel schüttelte beinahe ungläubig wirkend den Kopf, seine Stimme war auch noch immer sanft, da Anders seinerseits doch immer noch eher ängstlich und reichlich verunsichert wirkte, „Sie hatten dich entführt.“ „Entführt?“, wieder verengten sich Anders blaue Augen zu funkelnden Schlitzen, als er versuchte sich zu erinnern, aber schließlich musste er sich die schmerzenden Schläfen reiben und er schloss erschöpft die Augen, „Von wem?“ „Von den Dämonen.“, Toms Tonfall änderte sich nicht, war noch immer unheimlich sanft, als er nun weiter berichtete, „Du warst damals noch ein kleines Kind. Ein Baby. Wir waren verzweifelt und haben dich so lange gesucht … Aber sie haben … dich umgedreht, dich wie einen von ihnen erzogen und dich im Glauben gelassen, du wärst einer von ihnen … ein Dämon.“ „Warum?!“, stieß Anders, plötzlich zwischen Wut und Verzweiflung gefangen hervor und die Luft in dem kleinen Raum schien plötzlich eisig kalt zu werden. „Ganz ruhig, Anders.“, der Engel klang befehlend und dieser Tonfall schien tatsächlich durch die ganze, hektische Aufregung auch zu Anders durchzudringen, so dass der Jüngere Tom nun, ganz offensichtlich stur eine Erklärung fordernd, ansah.  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum.“, gestand Tom, scheinbar wirklich verlegen und doch auch etwas hilflos wirkend ein und griff nach Anders' zitternder Hand, „Aber, kaum jemand weiß, was im Kopf eines Dämons vor sich geht … Ihre Motive sind ebenso … wirr wie ihre Gedanken.“ Als er merkte, dass diese Erklärung Anders nicht zufrieden zu stellen schien, lächelte er entschuldigend, „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir mehr sagen ...“ Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ beide Männer zur Tür sehen, aber während Anders nun noch verschreckter wirkte, erhob Tom sich nun, „Ah, das wurde auch Zeit. Komm herein, Lars.“  
Die Tür öffnete sich lautlos und ein junger, Anders vollkommen unbekannter Engel, dessen weiße Flügelspitzen raschelnd den Rahmen der Tür streiften, trat mit einem knappen Nicken in das weiße Zimmer. Einige Schritte vor dem Bett, von dem aus Anders ihn zwischen Angst und Neugier schwankend, musterte, blieb der junge, weißgeflügelte Engel stehen. Der Blick aus seinen filzgrauen Augen richtete sich fest auf einen Punkt einige Zentimeter oberhalb des weißen Kopfteils und er legte abwartend die Hände auf seinen Rücken, „Du hast mich rufen lassen, Vater?“ „Komm näher.“, Tom winkte den Engel heran und es erschien Anders beinahe widerwillig, als Lars nun langsam und ohne ihn anzusehen, näher kam, „Das ist Anders.“ Der jüngere Engel presste die Lippen zusammen, bemühte sich aber scheinbar um ein freundliches Lächeln, als er Anders nun zu nickte.  
„Anders.“, als er von Tom angesprochen wurde, schrak Anders wiederum zusammen und sah hektisch zu dem älteren Engel, der gleich wieder beruhigend lächelte, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sanft zudrückte, „Keine Angst. Lars ist mein Sohn. Er wird auf dich aufpassen. Er wird dich, wenn du dich stark genug fühlst, rumführen, dir alles zeigen und dir auch deine Fragen zu beantworten.“ „Danke.“, murmelte Anders leise und mit roten Wangen und sank wieder in den Kissen zusammen, als Tom sich nun erhob und nach einem letzten Blick auf die beiden Jüngeren das Zimmer verließ, während der jüngere Engel blieb und ihm einen giftig kalten Blick zuwarf, „Das werde ich, Vater.“  
–  
„Lars.“, nach langem Schweigen sprach Anders den Namen des Engels aus und leckte sich über die Lippen, „Ich glaube, ich kenne dich.“ „Wohl kaum.“, der andere Engel blieb weiterhin zurückhaltend, aber der filzgraue Blick wanderte kurz über Anders, der sich neugierig vorgebeugt hatte, „Doch, ich kenne dich … Ich weiß … nur nicht … woher ...“ Anders kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und ballte frustriert die langen Finger zu Fäusten, als er nun gewaltsam versuchte seine verschütteten Erinnerungen zu wecken. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufstöhnen schloss Anders schließlich die Augen und sank in die Kissen zurück, „Lars ...“  
Anders schrak zusammen, als plötzlich warme Finger sich auf seine Hand legte und er öffnete erstaunt die Augen, als ein Daumen sanft über den Handrücken strich. Anders schluckte, als er Lars nun plötzlich direkt neben sich, auf seiner Bettkante sitzend vorfand und hielt erschrocken die Luft an, als Lars nun vorsichtig die Hand ausstreckte, um über seine Wange zu streicheln und dann seine Finger beinahe schon erstaunt zu betrachten schien, „Du weinst ...“ „Quatsch.“, Anders errötete und drehte den Kopf eilig weg, um seine roten, vor Scham brennenden Wangen zu verbergen, aber Lars grinste nur herablassend, „Baby.“


	6. no tears

„Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein ...“, Lars knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen und schlug die Hand flach auf den Tisch, während er Anders, der unter seinem wütenden Blick förmlich zusammenzuschrumpfen schien, anknurrte, „Konzentriere dich endlich, verdammt noch mal!“ Anders schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und legte seine Hände dann ein weiteres Mal vorsichtig über den kleinen Samen, den er unter Lars' Anleitung und Überwachung zum Wachsen bringen sollte.  
Sein Atem wurde zwar langsam wieder ruhiger, seine Gesichtszüge blieben aber auch weiterhin angespannt und er presste die blassen, vor Anstrengung zerbissenen Lippen voller Konzentration fest aufeinander. Aber Lars ignorierte dennoch standhaft weiterhin die deutlich sichtbaren Zeichen der Erschöpfung auf dem schmalen Gesicht des anderen Engels, sondern beugte sich nun noch über Anders' Schulter, um in sein Ohr zu wispern, „Konzentriere dich endlich. Fühle die Wärme … Leite sie in deine Hände … Lasse sie durch deine Hände fließen, bis in deine Fingerspitzen … und dann in den Samen … Lass ihn wachsen … Stell es dir vor!“  
Anders zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Lars' kühler Atem unerwartet seinen Hals streifte, aber dennoch blieben seine Augen noch immer geschlossen, als er nun versuchte den Anweisungen des älteren Engels zu folgen. Seine Zähne begannen unruhig hinter den blassen Wangen zu mahlen, aber es schien ihm trotz all seiner Mühe trotzdem nicht gelingen zu wollen. Seine vollkommen ineinander verkrampften Finger begannen dann aber auch unkontrolliert zu zittern und schließlich öffnete Anders erschöpft die Augen. Tränen schimmerten in dem erschöpften Blau, als er nun hilfesuchend zu Lars sah, „Ich schaff es nicht.“  
„Du konzentrierst dich auch einfach nicht genug.“, Lars richtete sich wieder auf und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, „Los, noch mal von vorne, du kleines Baby. Und, wehe du fängst an zu heulen!“ „Lars ...“, Anders klang reichlich unsicher und er kaute wieder unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe, „Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich … bin müde.“ „Ich sagte, noch mal.“, mit einer raschen Handbewegung wischte der Engel den kläglich hervorgebrachten Einwand beiseite und schlug dann, um seine Worte noch deutlicher zu machen und zu untermalen wieder auf den Tisch, „Sieh mich an, Anders! Wir werden erst aufhören, wenn du es kannst! Hast du verstanden?!?“

„Ah, Lars.“, kaum hatte Lars einige Stunden später die weiße Tür zum Büro seines Vaters geöffnet, sah Tom von einigen Blättern auf und legte sie ordentlich übereinander, bevor er seinen, auch etwas erschöpft wirkenden Sohn musterte, „Gibt es endlich irgendwelche Fortschritte mit Anders?“ „Nein.“, Lars ließ sich in einen der bequemen Sessel sinken und schüttelte ermüdet den Kopf, „Er ist total widerwillig und bockig. Ich glaube nicht, dass er wirklich … irgendetwas kann. Können wir ihn nicht einfach … zurückschicken? Damit wäre uns allen geholfen ...“  
„Wo ist er nun?“, Tom ging nicht auf die Aussage seines Sohnes ein, sondern etwas Besorgnis schimmerte in seinen blauen Augen, „Er ist doch nicht etwa alleine?“ „Mir doch egal. Ich bin doch nicht sein verdammter Babysitter!“, knurrte Lars und lehnte sich mit wütend funkelnden Augen zu seinem Vater, „Ich bin ein Krieger! Wann darf ich meinen Auftrag ...“ „Dein Auftrag ...“, Tom räusperte sich, ließ den altmodischen Füllhalter, mit dem er unruhig gespielt hatte, sinken und betrachtete seinen Sohn mit einem dunklen, befehlenden Blick, „ … ist Anders.“  
„Vater ...“, Lars erhob sich, die Hand bereits fast flehentlich halb nach seinem Vater ausgestreckt, verharrte dann aber, als Tom um den Schreibtisch herumtrat und dicht vor seinem Sohn stehen blieb. Die blauen, dunkel schimmernden Augen seines Vaters schienen Lars förmlich zu fesseln und die väterliche Stimme war ein heiseres, aber dennoch befehlendes Flüstern, „Nur er. Haben wir uns verstanden, Lars?“ „Und der Reiter …?“, versuchte Lars es erneut, aber Tom maß ihn nur mit einem finsteren Blick, „Haben wir uns verstanden, Lars?“ „Ja.“, brachte der jüngere Engel hervor und atmete dann aber erleichtert auf, als sein Vater den Blick endlich doch wieder senkte und knapp nickte, „Gut. Dann geh nun zu ihm.“

Schlecht gelaunt stieß Lars rücksichtslos die Tür zum Zimmer des ehemaligen Dämons auf und spähte in das dunkle Innere. Das Fenster war offen und die langen, weißen Vorhänge bauschten sich im warmen Wind. Dennoch schaffte der dünne, durchsichtige Stoff es nicht das sanfte, goldene Glühen von OBEN zu dimmen, so dass Lars nach einiger Zeit des Wartens deutlich die Umrisse der wenigen, weißen Möbel erkennen und sich orientieren konnte.  
Er entdeckte den anderen Engel im Bett. Anders lag zusammengerollt unter der weißen Decke, aber Lars konnte deutlich die Körperformen unter dem dünnen Stoff erkennen und auch die großen, weißen Flügel, die sich wie ein Meer aus leise, im Wind raschelnden Federn, bis auf den Boden ergossen, sehen. Neugierig geworden, trat Lars näher, beugte sich leise über ihn und musterte den sichtlich erschöpften Engel, der sein Gesicht in den weißen Stoff des Kissens presste.  
Gerade, als er sich wieder zum Gehen wenden wollte, hörte er ein leisen, verräterischen Laut und blieb überrascht stehen. Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal durch das kleine Zimmer wandern, bevor er dann den Kopf schüttelte und schließlich genervt schnaubte. Das kleine Geräusch schien Anders aufzuschrecken, der schlafende Engel bewegte sich kurz, die langen Beine bewegten sich unter der Decke und er murrte unwillig, presste sein Gesicht noch tiefer in das Kissen, schien aber nicht aufzuwachen.  
Lars betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment, bemerkte die seltsame Anspannung und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, als er nun mit einem kräftigen Ruck die Decke zurückzog, „Du hast gelogen. Du bist nicht müde.“ Es raschelte, als Anders sich mit einem leisen, gequälten Seufzen aufsetzte, „Ich kann nur nicht schlafen.“ „Quatsch.“, Lars zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern und musterte das abgespannte, blasse Gesicht, unter dessen blauen Augen deutlich die Schatten der Müdigkeit zu erkennen waren, „Dann bist du einfach noch nicht müde genug. Also, steh auf.“

Längst schon hatte das golden glänzende Licht des Morgens das sanfte Glimmen der Nacht verdrängt und noch immer saß Anders an dem weißen Tisch in dem weißen Zimmer. Lars lief, getrieben von seiner Unruhe, hinter Anders, der vor Erschöpfung zitternd auf den unschuldig wirkenden Samen starrte, auf und ab, „Konzentriere dich, Anders! Bleib wenigstens einmal der Sache ...“  
„Ich kann aber nicht mehr!“, stieß Anders hervor. Seine blauen Augen blitzten plötzlich auf und die Luft schien um ihn herum jäh um einige Grad abzukühlen, als er schließlich so hektisch aufsprang, dass der Stuhl zu Boden polterte. „Du hältst die Klappe! Und, du wirst auch solange weitermachen, WIE ICH ES SAGE! HAST DU DAS JETZT ENDLICH VERSTANDEN?“, furchtlos trat Lars auf den ehemaligen Dämon, der plötzlich in eine kalte, blaue Aura gehüllt zu sein zu und er knurrte vor Schmerzen, als er nach dem schmalen Handgelenk griff. Kälte, so eisig, dass sie sich beinahe brennend heiß anfühlte, ließ erst nur seine Fingerspitzen taub werden, bevor die eisige Kälte dann aber tiefer zu dringen und ihn förmlich zu lähmen zu versuchen schien.  
Anders' Augen glänzten in einem unnatürlich, kalten Eisblau und die Federn der Flügel klirrten leise, als wären sie aus Eis, während jeder seiner angestrengt, hektischen Atemzüge in der eisigen Luft kondensierte. Jedes Luftholen brannte beißend kalt in Lars' Kehle, aber dennoch ließ der, nun von einer orange roten Aura umgebene Engel nicht los. Lars' Körper strahlte unbändige Hitze aus und selbst die weißen Schwingen schienen in der schwelenden Hitze weiß zu glühen, als würde jede einzelne, der weißen Federn brennen. Seine Augen, in demselben, heißen Weiß glühend, fokussierten sich auf Anders und er lächelte süffisant, als er nun den umgekippten Stuhl wieder aufrichtete. „Ich glaube, da gibt es ein Missverständnis. Oder, vielleicht hast du mich auch einfach nicht richtig verstanden, Anders.“, Lars' heiße Finger verstärkten den Druck um die schmale Schulter und er drückte den widerstrebenden und vor Schmerzen aufstöhnenden Anders so auf den Stuhl, bevor er sich zu ihm beugte und heiser flüsterte, „Wir werden weitermachen. Bis du es kannst!“  
Anders blinzelte, die eisblaue Aura verschwand und mit ihr auch die beißende Kälte. Für einen Moment saß der Engel mit geschlossenen Augen da, dann aber nickte er erschöpft und öffnete die, nun wieder erschöpften, blauen Augen und seufzte, „Ja, Lars.“


End file.
